BEING REDONE TITLE PENDING
by Skye-Yue
Summary: *HIATUS* *BEING RE-DONE*
1. The Beginning: Confrontation

This is my first FanFic,…. So please don't hate me. :D

"Come _on already!!!!_" Yue cried to a figure behind her. "Inote, HURRY! And you're supposed to be a wolf Yokai? What kind of Yokai loses to a Hanyou?"

A Wolf Demon that had a small pony-tail and Black hair ran up to her. "I was just getting warmed up. I'm not like my brother and I don't need no Shikon Jewel Shard to increase my Speed."

Yue's Golden Orb eyes stared into his Sky Blue ones and smiled. "Well then, Prove it." She said as she raced forward. Inote caught up to her in no time flat and worked his way in front of her. His senses then heightened.

_A………… dog hanyou?....._ Inote thought to himself,_ with the same scent- no. not the SAME scent, but it's so …similar. It's a matter of time before…_

_"_You smell that?" Yue asked, gripping the handle of Tenraega, her treasured sword.

"Yeah," Inote said, gripping his twin Katanas. (idk if I spelled right. ^.^)

"And it has Shards." Yue added.

"Yup…… Wait. There's also a few Miko as well as a Cat demon. A fox one as well. I don't think we should draw our weapons." Inote replied cautiously.

"Fine." Yue put Tenraega back in it's sheath and relaxed. "Damn you and your better senses." She stated with a growl. "At least I know the Hanyou is coming for us. But with a human on his back?"

"And a female at that." He replied

" And what's wrong with females?"

"Nothing. That scum should just know better to drag a human into our fights."

They both stopped in their tracks and waited. Yue's black hair was blowing in the wind. He was coming closer and closer.

And this Half demon wasn't stopping

R&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Yue's Secret and Inote's Protection

"Where is it Kagome? I can smell a wolf demon….. and a half-demon too. It's a dog." Inuyasha asked.

"It's just ahead of us." She replied calmly.

…

"They're coming." Inote informed Yue. "Just remember what mom taught you."

"Yeah." She said. "It's been a while since you talked about…"

"Don't remind me." He snapped.

"…"

They sat completely still concealed in a large bush and focused on their scents. They said nothing, and scarcely breathed.

Yue's ears stood up. She could hear footsteps coming.

"Don't move." Inote reminded her.

"Where did they go?!?!?!?"

Yue heard Inuyasha's voice upset that he had lost the trail.

"Inuyasha…. It's ok. I'm sure we'll find them later." Kagome reassured him.

Yue was relieved. Then, she felt something slither up her kimono sleeve…

A SNAKE!!!!! The one thing Yue Absolutely _**HATED.**_

She twitched and tried as hard as she could not to move. It was something Inote's mother had taught her family of 6…plus Yue herself. _It's an ancient ninja trick that our family had learned for generations_. Yue could remember MeiMei saying. Of course that wasn't her real name, just the name that she had always called her "adoptive" mother. _If you move at all while trying to performing this task, it won't work. It hides your scent, and any other tracking device that you may have on you. And for us being demons and half-demons, we can hold our breaths for a long time. Remember, you can't move at all. _

MeiMei's warm smile had flashed in Yue's mind. "Please don't let it bite me." she had whispered to herself.

Again she felt it slither up her sleeve. It then seemed to give up and it came off her arm and slipped through the bushes, making a sound as it went.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He went to the same bush and separated them. "AH-HA!" He cried triumphantly. "THERE YOU ARE!"

Yue looked up at his eyes. _No, _she thought, _it can't be…_

"Give me the shard and no one gets hurt." She heard Inuyasha say.

"I… no. you can't take it. It's mine." She said firmly.

"Listen kid, you don't need to get mixed up in crap like this. So hand it over."

"No."

He perked up his brow. "GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He demanded as he took out Tetsiuaga.

"NO."

"GAHHHHH!!!" As Inuyasha brought down his sword, Yue shielded her face with her arms. She heard the clang of metal and looked up.

Inote was blocking her, so that Inuyasha couldn't touch her, his twin Katanas in an X-shape with Tetsiuaga down the middle of the X.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Inote said, " or I will kill you here and now."

"Stupid brat!" Inuyasha said. " How'd _you _block Tetsiuaga?"

"Yue," she heard Inote say, "RUN. Run and don't look back! GO!"

"But..."

"GO!"

She looked once more at Inuyasha who looked back at her. "Who..."

She listened to Inote's words and ran, ran faster than she ever had. _He's never acted like that before.... _

* * *

And THERE'S CHAPPIE 2! :D And in case some of you are wondering, i can only do this at school in secret so it takes up to a week for each chapter....  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. AN! WHICH MEANS A NOTE!

_**D**_

**_A/N!!!!!!!_**

pLEASE rEVIEW!!!!!!!! I am in desperate, **_desperate,_** **_DESPERATE FREAKIN DESPERATE _**need for ideas!!!!!! tell your friends of this story!! it makes me feel bad that...no one likes my work... T-T

**OH! AND..........................................**

**Previously:**Yue is a half demon who is traveling with a wolf demon named Inote. THAT'S ALL I GOT SO FAR. :D  
(pronounciations: Yue: YOU-eh. Inote: EE-no-Teh)


	4. Yue: All alone

"You stay away from her," Inote growled through his teeth, "Or I will kill you, stupid Half-breed."

"If I'm correct, isn't _she _a half-breed also?" Kagome asked.

Inote felt the pressure of Inuyasha's Blade pushing down, stronger than he could resist. Inote jumped back and replied, "Why do you care anyway? She is none of your concern."

"Is she your _mate?"_Inuyasha's words taunted Inote, circling around in his head.

"No. She's not, but that's none of your concern either. Why don't you just butt out and leave? I have no use for you." He then felt a tugging on his ears.

"You're a wolf demon......." Kagome Whispered. "Do you know Koga? Who are you? Why aren't you in a pack? Who's that girl to you? Wha-"

"LEAVE MY EARS ALONE!" Inote yelled. he flipped backwards once more and landed in a nearby tree._ Damn. She went far. Her scent is completely gone. Or she is hiding like before._ He looked Westward in sorrow.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered. "maybe we should just leave him alone. and in case you've forgotten," Her voice lowered into a whisper," _tonight's the new moon."_

Of course Inote heard. His eyes grew wide and he stood up._ The new moon! DAMN! I forgot! _"Yue!" He leaped off the branch and ran as fast as he could._ How could I forget?!?!?!!?!?!?!? _

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and ran as well.

"Inuyasha! We have to go! What are you thinking?!?!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn it all and back!" He cursed as the sun began to set and as the moon rose.

* * *

Yue had ran as far as she could, not knowing exactly where she was going. She smelt 2 humans nearby. Were they the ones Inote had smelled before? Or were they just innocent humans that shouldn't get caught up in everything? It didn't matter. Tonight was the new moon and Yue couldn't risk being stranded in the woods powerless._ Damn, my sense of smell is already fading. I better hurry._ She thought. " Help!" she cried out in a helpless voice.

"Who's there?" a male voice yelled back.

Yue struggled to think of a more human name. "My name is Sora! I was separated from my.... friend in the woods! Please help me!"

"Sora," a woman's voice responded this time,"come towards the sound of our voices!"

Yue felt her body transform. Her claws and fangs were gone, and her hair turned snow white. (not the movie! dumb people. -_-)_ just like my dad's hair_. she thought to herself. She heard their yelling get louder and louder. The glow of a fire made its way into view.

"Help..." she cried weakly. _all this running in my human body really tired me out..._she felt a pair of hands lift her up onto a fluffy platform. The platform moved and revealed a head. It was a cat with saber tooth fangs. It purred affectionately.

"Sango," the male voice said,"It looks as though she has been running for hours trying to find her way back."

"Miroku, ' Sango replied, " Look at her hair. its so white. and her kimono is almost exactly like Inuyasha"s Hayori!"

"It's a gene from my father," Yue said. " He was the spawn of a half demon and a human, and because of that, people think I'm a demon." She lied.

" Oh so you're awake?!' A childs voice exclaimed. " My name is Shippo and I'll help take care of you! And this is Sango and Miroku!"

Out of exhaustion, Yue began to slip into darkness. " Shippo? Sango? Miro...ku?" She struggled to stay awake. "Inote...help me..." She said before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking back to their campsite for the night.

"Inuyasha, what have I told you about this?' Kagome nagged.

Inuyasha was human now. "Keh. Let's just make our way back....

* * *

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!!!!!  
READ AND RESPOND!!!!!!!! PLAESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... i mean PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Face to Face: Inuyasha and Inote

* * *

Inote ran as fast as he could, Trying to locate Yue's scent. "Yue! Yue, where are you?!" _Damn!!!! She's my responsibility! She better not get herself hurt!_

**Yue's P.O.V.**

"Never seen her before in my life, Kagome. I keep telling you!" I heard a familiar voice say. And I wasn't happy that it was familiar.

"Inuyasha, be nice. She's been separated from her family!" I heard Kagome say.  
..._ Wait........INUYASHA!?_ My mind flashed back to earlier. _Oh no! I have to get out of here!!!_ As tried to get up, I groaned. Damn, my body hurt like hell! All the muscles in my legs ached.

"Look!" cried the one who I think was named Sango, "She's trying to get up!"

"Come here," said the one named Miroku as I felt something rub my butt....

"AIEEE!!!" I shrieked as I ran to the nearest pair of arms. _He...... he just...._

_"_ It's ok. We won't hurt you." The woman named Kagome said. "Don't be scared. We're here to help you."

I looked around for the first time and saw exactly where I ended up. It was somewhere in the middle of the wood. I saw a small cat, and a young kitsune, as well as 4 humans. The one named Kagome was sitting right by a Black-haired human with a sword.(was that Inuyasha?)  
Then there was a monk who had a slap mark on his face. (No doubt the one who... eww.) and a woman by him who no doubt was the one who slapped him.

"I...I..." I couldn't bring myself to words. I looked up at Kagome's face and she smiled.

"You have such Pretty white hair." she said." Now what's your name?'

"My name is..." _DAMN! WHAT NAME DID I USE BEFORE?!?!?!?!? "_Suki. and-"

"Suki? I thought you said your name was Sora?" Sango asked.

_Yikes! _"Sorry...My name _is _Sora, but the reason I was In the woods in the first place was to look for my sister, Suki." I lied once more. "I guess I was just so worried about her, I..." I made sure that my voice trailed off so that they had a better chance of beleiveing me.

just then, the kitsune(Did he say his name was Shippo?) looked up and asked, "Kagome? What's a _Yue_?"

I saw Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other. "Is that wolf demon _still _looking for that girl?" Kagome asked aloud.

Inuyasha only grunted and replied, "Keh"

I knew it was Inote looking for me, and that meant I had to go. " Thank you for your kind hospitality," I said as I bowed respectively," but I need to go." I was about to leave when I saw a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring at me through a bush.

"You can't go," said Kagome as she grabbed my arm and shook me out of my trance, "Until you tell me who you really are and why you have a jewel shard."

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.** :D

_Dammit! _Inote thought as Kagome Grabbed Yue's hand._ So close Yue!_

Kagome looked at Yue and asked, "You're Yue, aren't you?!"

Yue used her free hand and grabbed Tenraega._ DON'T DO IT, YUE YOU IDIOT!!!_ Inote thought.

She breathed out and released her hand. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked away, "but I can't tell you that."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Yue's shoulder. " So you _are_ that girl!"

_Take your hand off her Inuyasha, if you know what's good for you._

Yue looked at Inuyasha in fear. _Damn human emotions_. she thought.

"Answer me!" He said as he pushed her against the base of a nearby tree. Pain shot all through Yue's body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled in shock.

Inuyasha looked at her face. " Who are you? If you are Yue, hand over the shard!"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Yue said quietly, "Cuz I'm not gonna give you the shard, Inuyasha. Inote, I know you're there. come out, but don't hurt anyone."

Inote jumped out of the bush to the highest branch on the tree. " You idiot!!! He could have KILLED you!"

"Just come down." Yue said calmly. "Inuyasha, I would advise you take your hand off of me.''

as Inote jumped down, there they were, face to face, the only thing standing between Inuyasha and the gang, and one of the final Jewel shards.

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOO. suspence-y


	6. The truth is Reveiled

Previously:

Inuyasha looked at her face. " Who are you? If you are Yue, hand over the shard!"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Yue said quietly, "Cuz I'm not gonna give you the shard, Inuyasha. Inote, I know you're there. come out, but don't hurt anyone."

Inote jumped out of the bush to the highest branch on the tree. " You idiot!!! He could have KILLED you!"

"Just come down." Yue said calmly. "Inuyasha, I would advise you take your hand off of me.''

as Inote jumped down, there they were, face to face, the only thing standing between Inuyasha and the gang, and one of the final Jewel shards.

* * *

and now........:

"It _is_you!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out Tetsiuaga even though it wouldn't transform.

Inote blocked it with one hand. " Stupid half-demon. you should know that Totosai's sword doesn't transform on the night of your weakness!"

At that remark, Yue's head sunk.

"But how would you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Because Yue is a half-demon too." Inote bent down to help Yue up.  
"Ow." She whispered softly.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango all helped too. At first Inote refused, but let them help after thinking about Yue's current condition.

Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree and said" Keh."

Kagome opened her Medical Kit and said, "Where does it hurt?"  
"It hurts... on my back." Yue said quietly.

"Why did you lie to us? We would have helped you either way."  
"Because I'm different."

Kagome applied Alchol and Peroxide and Yue Winced. At this, Inote growled and jerked forward, only to be stopped by Yue's cold stare.

"Well, you can tell us the truth now. You know Inuyasha's secret and we know yours. there's nothing we can gain from that."

Yue sighed and gave Inote one final look before revealing all. "Well..." She Sighed. "My name is Yue and Inote is my..."

"Your _what?_" Inuyasha Taunted.

"Guardian." She said with a grimace.

"Guardian?" Shippo asked only to be Shhed by Kagome.

"If you want to know everything then fine. But you won't like it." She sighed. "It all started before I was even born. My father wanted all boys and when my mother got pregnant, he was over-joyed. But when the time came by that he could smell what gender I was, He was so mad. he sent my mother away until I was born and Made a replica in her place. Since my father was a full demon, he had all these... powers, so my brothers couldn't tell the difference between the two. My mother sought the help of her closest friend, A wolf demon named Shizume. Shizume took my mother in until she gave birth to me. Then, she had a priestess put a spell on me and a necklace. I was frozen in time for 50 years, and anyone who wore the necklace had full protection of me. If I didn't die a natural death and I was killed prematurely, the one wearing the necklace would die as well. It's indestructable, and the spell can only be broken on..." She struggled to think of the right words. "Certain terms."

"Such as..." Sango asked.

"I'd rather not say." Replied Yue. She continued, "When I woke up, I was still a newborn. Shizume had had 5 children and the youngest, her only daughter, Maylene, took me in as her own. Maylene had 7 children as well, but unlike her mother, they were all boys. The youngest was--"

"Was me." Inote finished. "I can still remember my mom showing me Yue when she was still a baby. I was only 2 then, but it's the only fresh memory of Mom I have left."

"Inote..." Yue said quietly. " You haven't talked about MeiMei in a while."

"MeiMei?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Yue continued. "That's what i called her. You see, Shizume used to wear the necklace, but when MeiMei took me as her daughter, she had to wear it instead."

"Where is she now?" Kagome asked.

"... She's dead." Yue said tearfully.

* * *

Koga was running through the Forest. He already knew of Inuyasha's secret and he smelled something that was so familiar to him. _It's Inote! He's Back?!_

Ginta and Hakkaku were stuggling to keep up with him. A wolf then cried out in pain.

"Koga!" Ginta yelled." She's ready!"

"Damn! Already?!" Koga asked as soon as he raced back. " Well where is the nearest...?"

The wolf howled in pain once more.

* * *

"What happened?" Sango asked concerned.

"If you let her finish every once in a while _maybe _you'd find out!" Inote yelled angrily.

"Inote! Apologize! That was rude!" Yue yelled.

Inote just rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever." He then jumped up to the tree branch and stayed there.

"Anyways..." Yue continued. " A few years ago, A **_Horrible_**demon named Naraku Rampaged the Clan looking for me. You see, The necklace also contained horrible power as a side effect. if the person who wore the necklace killed me, all my power would go to them. So Naraku came looking for me to steal the necklace and kill me. Instead..." By now, Yue began to cry. She didn't want to, but there was no stopping it. "Damn human emotions." She said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. She continued, "Naraku's plan failed. Instead of killing me, He killed the closest thing to family I had. They all died. MeiMei, Granny Shizume, And 4 of Inote's 5 brothers."

"What happened to the 5th one?" Shippo asked.

"He didn't want anything to do with me." Yue answered. "So the sole responsibilty of protecting me went to Inote. If I die, he dies."

"So he has on the Necklace?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Yue replied.

Kagome breathed deeply and replied, "I think I can Break the curse on the necklace."

"It won't work that way."  
"Why not?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
"It's ok."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NO!" Yue yelled. "I can't!" She began to cry uncontollably.

Inote looked down from the tree in agony. Didn't She know Every tear, every time she wept, His heart was being ripped, shread by shread?

After comforting her, the gang and Yue fell asleep under the protection of Inote's watchful eyes.

* * *

O.M.F.G. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Brother's Disgust

Skye-Yue: Hello! I am here to report some good news and bad news.

Good news: The last Chapter: The Truth is revealed (or something like that) was 1,162 words!!!! New personal Record!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Bad news: I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!

* * *

Last Time...

After comforting her, the gang and Yue fell asleep under the protection of Inote's watchful eyes.

* * *

And now......

_"Mommy!" The boy screamed. "Mommy, where ARE YOU?"_

_"Inote!" A young Yue screamed. "Inote, is that you?"_

_"Yue!" He coughed. The smoke was getting to him. It blocked his sense of smell, no doubt it blocked Yue's too._ "_Yue! Follow the sound of my voice!"_

_The young Inote took careful steps, not fully knowing what was under his feet._

_*crack-ack* "Yue? Is that you?"_

_a bloody-faced Yue appeared with something in her hand. "Inote..." __He looked at the Item in her hand. It was the necklace his mother had always worn. "She told me to..." She sniffled."To give it to you."_

_Inote stared in disbelief. "Mommy...." He swiped the necklace from her hand and put it on._

_Yue hung on to Inote as if her life depended on it. Her words were all mushed together because she was speaking so fast. "Noyoucan'tIt'snotfairyoucan'tdothiswhywhydidthishavetohappenyoucan'ttakealltheresponsibility!!!!!" She buried her face in his chest armor and cried her heart out._

_"It's ok." He had said. He embraced her as she cried. "I promise with everything I am that no matter what, I will always protect you and _nothing_ will _ever_ happen to you."_

_She looked up from her haven and said," Inote... Your five oldest brothers... and MeiMei..."_

_A wave of emotion washed over Inote. "It's ok. The important thing is that you're all right."_

_"Inote, I'm so sorry."_

_"No. Don't apologize."_

_"I have to. It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me, Then MeiMei and your brothers-"_

_Stop. Just don't say anything else." they held onto each other as if their lives were at stake._

_A lone figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well. Look at the little wimps. Good riddance to you little brother. Now, I'm taking over the clan since Mom and the others are dead."_

_"Just go away mean-nii-san!" Yue yelled. _

_"Fine. Then just die. You'll die without me." The older brother said as he walked off. _

_"Yue, You didn't have to-"  
__"Naraku."  
__"What?"  
"His name was Naraku."_

* * *

Inote woke with a start. T_hat was over 8 years ago...how old were we? I think I was 7 and Yue was 5... wait...Yue? Where's..._ He looked around, forgetting where he was and how he got there. His mind raced through the previous night. _Yue!_

He jumped down from the tree to see Yue sleeping next to Kagome.

_She's full demon again. Thats good._ He thought.

"Yue. Yue wake up." He said softly as he shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Yue stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Inote staring at her. "What? Inote?"

"Come on. We're leaving." He picked her up and wasn't even a full 10 feet away from where they just were before Yue jumped out of his arms.

"Inote no."

"What?" he whispered angrily.

"No. I can't leave." she quietly insisted.

By this time, Kagome had woken up and followed them. She hid behind a tree listening.

"Inote we can't leave!"  
"Yes, we can. We don't need to bother them anymore! They don't need to get caught in our battle against Naraku!"  
"They're hunting Naraku too! They've encountered him more times than us!"  
"So?"

Yue folded her arms. "That's not the only reason." She whispered.

"Well then, what is it?" Inote asked, angry still.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "It's Inuyasha."  
"Well what about him?"  
"You IDIOT! Have you not smelt it?"

Inote was confused. "Are you... in _love_ with him?"

"Wha-?!?!? No! Why?!?! What were you thinking?!?!?"

Inote began to blush. "Well I thought that you were... going to use him to fix the curse?"

Yue was wide-eyed. "You mean..."

Inote nodded.

"EWWWW!" Yue yelled... a little too loudly.

Everybody else was up now. A chorus of 'What happened?'s and 'Who's hurt?'s were exchanged. They ran to where now Kagome and Inote were standing and Yue?...Well, out of sheer fright she had curled up into a ball and began rocking herself back and forth.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well..." Inote said almost laughing. "It's a funny-"

"Cut to the chase!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inote sighed. "It-" His senses heightened. "Koga." He growled under his breath.

"What does Koga have to do with any of this?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, smell the air." Inote said as he grabbed the handles of his weapons. "Do you smell it?"

"Dammit." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome was getting impatient. "Inuyasha? What-"

"Hello Kagome." A deep voice said.

"Koga." Inote said angrily. (And f.y.i. To me, Koga has a deep voice. SO DEAL.)

Yue looked up. "Well look who it is."

Koga (who was standing on Inuyasha, in case i haven't mentioned) Looked at Inote. "If it isn't my little brother."

"BROTHER?!?!?!" Said every one but Inuyasha, Yue, Inote, Kilala, and You, the smart reader who more than likely saw this coming because I can't really hide stuff like that.

"Yeah" Yue said as she stood up. "Koga is Inote's older brother." She then stared at him with blazing eyes. "The same older brother who ABANDONED us after Inote's mother DIED and didn't even help us!"

Koga got off of Inuyasha and let go of Kagome's hands. "Seems like someone's angry." He taunted as he tried to grab ahold of a teary-eyed Yue's wrist.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Inote yelled as he ran in front of Yue with his fangs bared and his Katana's out. As he ran in front to cover her, The nine-pointed star necklace flopped around as he jumped.

Koga sneered. "Why waste your life protecting such a weak half-demon? You could have been the next heir to take control of the Clan!"

"It was my will to protect Yue until she finds her family or has one instead. You never cared!" Inote was furious. "All those scars and bruises we both have are from battles with _you _when we were younger. All because _you _didn't like her! And those same wounds were reopened when we had to fight Naraku!"

_Naraku? _Koga thought.

"And Mom always said that _you _should have protected her if anything were to happen! But you left her to die! I actually cared about her!"

"Inote..." Yue whispered.

_So he likes her! _Kagome thought happily to herself.

Koga laughed. "Naive little brother, I didn't come for a fight. With you, or either of the stupid mutts."

At that, Inuyasha gave a disapproving scowl. He held on tight to Kagome. "Well get on with it!" He remarked. "What do you want?"

"Ginta, Hakkaku." Koga said. They came out of the bushes with two baby wolves that looked not even a day old. "I need..." He sighed. "I need a favor."

* * *

Skye-Yue:Koga asking for a favor? That's not like him. Weird...

Anyway, I have a question for my readers out there. (as little as they may be)

I'm thinking about making some chapters songfics. For those of you who don't know what that is, It's whan I add lyrics from songs to the story.

Review and vote!

And if the majority of the vote is yes, and i do do that (ha. i said "do do".) if i choose songs w/ lyrics that have stuffs not in the fuedal era, like if the song says ' txtin you on my phone' yadayadayada or other craps like that, IG-NORE IT.

^.^ THANK YOU!!!!!


	8. Romaro and Izumi

Skye-Yue: Hello! I am here to report some good news....Again! and some bad news.....again.

Good news: The last Chapter: A Brother's Disgust was 1,503 words!!!! New personal Record!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Bad news: Since school is ending, I'm sadly not really going to have that much time on here ....and won't be able to update my stories that often. My last day of school is June 5th. T-T i LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You can E-mail me at Skye_Yue_Rika at Hotmail . com

* * *

Last Time...

Kagome put two and two together on Inote's true feelings, Yue's hiding a secret that Involves Inuyasha, Inote is actually Koga's brother and Koga needs...a favor?

* * *

"I need.... I need a favor." Koga said.

"Awwww!" Yue, Sango, and Kagome squealed as they saw the New-born Wolf pups. (Or cubs. I've heard both terms being used.) "They're SO cute!"

Ginta and Hakkaku blushed.

"Thanks." said Ginta.

"We try." Hakkaku said too.

_Thunk Thunk!_Koga hit both of them on the head. "They don't mean _you_! They mean them!" He said as he pointed at the pups in their hands. He sighed and looked at Inote. "I need you to take care of them."

"Why me?!" Inote asked.

"Because you were the only other Wolf demon in the area and I certainly wasn't going to ask the older Mutt-face over there!" He yelled.

Inuyasha only growled.

Koga then folded his arms and said, "and for some reason, the mother died during birth. There were only these two."

Yue had the boy pup, who was brown, in her hands. "I'll name you... Romaro. And you..." She looked at the Silver-furred girl, "Izumi."

"No! No naming! We're NOT keeping them!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's right!" Inote added. "Besides, how would you take care of them?!"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Yue asked with big eyes. She grabbed Romaro and lifted him up to Inote's face. "Isn't he cute?"

Romaro opened his eyes. They were brown. He sniffed and whined.

"He's looking for his sister." Inote said quietly under his breath.

"You can Understand them!?!?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Wolf demons can understand other wolves." Inote said.

"Hence- WOLF demon." Koga said

Izumi whined as well and opened her eyes. One was Blue, the other, brown. She began scratching at Hakkaku's hand. "Ow!" He handed her to Kagome and stated,"She hurts!"

Yue laughed and put Romaro on the ground. He began to sniff in order to find his sister. Kagome put Izumi on the ground as well. The two puppies made their way to each other.

Inote frowned. If they kept them, how would she take care of them? Yue couldn't take them into a battle, and she couldn't just give up looking for Naraku... _would she? _  
"No Yue. We are NOT keeping them! Like I asked before, how would you take care of them?"

"Kilala could take care of them." Sango offered. "Maybe one day, she'd be a mom herself. She needs practice."

"Yeah." Yue said. "I need practice too! I wanna be a mom someday and I think Romaro and Izumi are the perfect practice babies!"

"So it's settled." Koga stated. "You're keeping them."

"No, we're not." Inuyasha said, furrowing his brow. "We're not keeping them. I don't need more Wolves!"

"Yes we ARE keeping them!" Yue argued. At this, Romaro Walked over to Yue's foot and lied there, with Izumi following shortly after.

"No, we're not!" Inote yelled.

"Yes, we are!" Yue yelled back.

"No!"  
"Yes!"  
NO!"  
YES!"

This went on until Inote screamed, "Yue, we are NOT keeping them! I don't care WHAT you say!"

"Well," Koga said," I can see you two need to work things out. I'll leave you two alone." He walked over to Kagome and held her hands. " I'll see you soon Kagome." He said as he kissed her hand and ran away.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get back here!"

Kagome was blushing. "He just..."

"Koga!" Ginta yelled.

"Wait up!" Hakkaku screamed.

They ran through the bushes and disappeared. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason Inuyasha."

"I bet you liked that."He mumbled under his breath.

"Hmmph. Inuyasha, SIT!"

"Ahgg!" Inuyasha went facedown to the dirt.

"Sango, I'm borrowing Kilala and going home!" She said.

_Home? _Yue thought. She wondered where Kagome meant. "I need to blow off some steam," She looked at Inote with a hateful face. "Because _SOME_ people are rude, UNcaring, insensetive Jerks!" She ran, leaving the others and a stunned, wide-eyed Inote behind.

As Kagome flew home on Kilala, Yue followed by running after her. She knew Sango would argue if Inote tried to get rid of the Pups, so she knew they were in good hands.

She saw Kagome and Kilala lower in a forest by a well. Kagome thanked Kilala and jumped into the well. "Kagome!" Yue yelled, shocked. Confused as to why Kilala wouldn't do anything, She ran into the well herself. "Kagome!?"

A blue light surrounded her and she felt all dizzy. It all stopped as suddenly as it started. "Kagome?" Yue said, coughing. The scents were all different, but only one was familiar. _Kagome!_She followed Kagome's scent out the door, and was shocked by what she saw.

* * *

OK, people, please understand that this might be the last chapter for.... a while. I'm really sorry, but It's that I'm being forced to go see my Bitchy Aunt in California in the middle of the desert, 29 Palms, California. And she HATES Technology. I'm going to be out there for a month.

I LOVE YOU!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Return to


	9. Future Shock

.......Nothing to say.......... except sorry i haven't updated in a while. And thanks H3ll-on-3arth 4 makin me feel good.

* * *

"Kagome!" Yue screamed. "Kagome, where ARE YOU?" Yue was Afraid Kagome had hurt herself falling down the well. She followed her scent into a weirdly built hut. She jumped into what looked a moving window and leaped into the room filled with Kagome's scent. _Kagome's been here alot. _Yue thought as she tilted her head back and took in the conficting scents. _Inuyasha's been here too...... Have they..... _She shuddered_. Never mind. _

A black haired boy appeared at the door. "Hey! Inu- wait..." He said as Yue turned around. "You're not Inuyasha!"

"Wait! I'm looking for Kagome!" Yue insisted.

The boy leaned forward a little and said, "Oh. Well, my name is Sota and I'm Kagome's kid brother." Sota looked at Yue and asked, "Wait.... How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Is she here?" Yue asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Get her."

Sota squinted his eyes and replied, "Fine." He left the room and soon, Kagome's Scent became clearer.

Kagome popped her head through her door to see Yue staring out the window. "Yue?!"

Yue turned her head around and smiled. "Kagome!" She ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! I thought got hurt falling down the well!"

"How did you get here?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"...... don't really know... All I know is I jumped through the well........" Yue replied Absentmindedly.

"But... only Inuyasha can go through the well. besides me of course."

"Well," Yue asked confused, "WHERE AM I?"

* * *

"And then we ran into you." Kagome said as she concluded her speech to a slack-jawed Yue.

Yue fumbled to get up from Kagome's floor, but trippd on her own feet and slipped backwards. "Ugh!" She made a very Inuyasha-like face.

Kagome put her hand up to her mouth and began to laugh. "You look alot like Inuyasha with that look." She sighed and stared at Yue. "In fact," She realized as she sat up from her slouched postion, " You look alot like Inuyasha _period._"

Yue rolled her eyes._ Great._She thought. " So Inuyasha was pinned to a tree..." Yue summarized.

"Uh-huh."

"By the Priestess Kikyo..."  
"Yep."  
"But since you are her reincarnation, you have not only her appearance, but her spiritual powers and archery skills..."  
"Just finish already." Kagome said annoyed.

"And you have been traveling with Inuyasha ever since and along the way you met Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kilala, made yourselves enemies of Naraku, got on Koga's bad side, and fought Naraku countless times?" Yue said amazed. "Along with the fact that only you and Inuyasha can travel back and forth to the future?"

"Thats pretty good." Kagome said, happy that someone listened to her.

"And I have one more question." Yue asked.

"k." Kagome said .

"Why is it that you only talk about Inuyasha most of the time?" Yue asked innocently.

Kagome began to blush. " Well why do you only Talk about Inote?" she said defensively.

"I haven't talked about him at all!" Yue said as she began to blush too. Getting fed up with Kagome, she stood up and she asked, "So in theory, another trip through the well would get me back to my... era? Is that the right word?"

Kagome took a deep breath and replied " Yep. and hey," She looked at Yue as she stood up too. " I'm sorry I burst out like that." She grabbed Yue's hands and clapped them shut. "That's it! End of subject! We won't talk about it anymore!"

Yue smiled and replied, "Okay!" I'll see you later and, " She smelled the air. "Inuyasha's coming." she said with a smirk as she ran off.

She saw Inuyasha give her a weird look as he went to his Kagome. She Jumped through the well and that familiar blue light surrounded her. She smelt Inote's scent along with Miroku and Sango's scents. Shippo, Kilala, Izumi, and Romaro's scents were nowhere to be located. As she made her way to her friends, she began to think about what she said to Inote.

"_Because SOME people are rude, UNcaring, insensetive Jerks!"_ Her cruel words rang in her ears.

She ran to a hut and opened the door. She saw Miroku with a red slap mark on his face, Sango very angry, and Inote sitting in the corner, moping. An old priestess with an eyepatch walked up to Yue.

"Aye child, ye are similar to Inuyasha, are ye not?" a smile broke out on her face.

Yue bowed as a sign of respect and replied " That's what everyone is saying Lady... "

"Kaede." Kaede said as she walked back to her previous spot. " Ye can call me Lady Kaede child."

Yue bowed once more and said, "Thank you Lady Kaede, for allowing me Into your hut."

Kaede began to laugh. "Aye child, ye may resemble Inuyasha, but ye sure don't act like the spoiled boy!" Kaede sat and said, pointing to Inote, "And I think ye friend missed you."

Inote's ears stiffened and he turned into further into the corner.

"Inote," Yue said as she made her way to him, but he jerked at her touch. Confused, She touched his shoulder once more and he shrugged her hand off. "Inote," She said fed up, "What's wrong with you?"

"Get away from me." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?!" Yue asked.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" He shot up and walked to the door. "It seems to me that you don't need me any more Yue." He then ran out the door and out of sight.

_When I said go, I never meant away.  
You oughta Know the freaky games we play.  
Could you forgive and learn how to forget?  
Hear me as I'm calling out your name._

His scent disappeared from Yue's range of smell. she couldn't tell if he ran, or if he was just hiding again.

"Wha-?" Yue looked at a bewildered Miroku, Sango and Kaede.

"Yue, are you ok?" Sango asked concerned.

Yue's black bangs covered her eyes. "I'm fine." She said quietly. "Kaede," she asked without looking up, " Do you, by chance, have any sake?"

"Aye, I do child. But aren't ye a bit too young to have sake?" she said as she poured her a cup.

Yue politely received the cup from Kaede and replied, "Maybe, but even so, I've been drinking sake for years, Lady Kaede."

_Firefly, come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day,  
I'll be looking out for you.  
Tell me that you're lonely too.  
Firefly, come lead me on,  
Follow you into the sun.  
That's the way it oughta be  
Firefly, come back to me._

She threw her head back and drank it all in one sip. "That's some good sake." she said as she laughed to herself.

"Yue," Miroku said, finally speaking up, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Yue looked up and smiled. "Of course I am!" Wanting to change the subject, she asked "Where are Shippo, Kilala, and the pups?"

Miroku and Sango both answered, "We don't know."

* * *

Inote leaped through the forest hurrying to his den, thinking about Yue all the while._ Hopefully she didn't take me seriously. _He stopped at the foot of the mouth of the cave and yelled, "Romaro! Izumi!" He walked inside and yelled, "Shippo! Kilala!?" Images of Yue flashed through his mind. _Damn! _

_You and me,__  
We shared a mystery.  
We were so close,  
Like honey to the bees  
And if you tell me how to make you understand,  
I'm minor in a major kinda way._

An ache ran through his side. _Dammit all to Hell! that fucking hurt! _

Shippo ran up to Inote with Izumi right along side him. "Hi Inote!" Said the happy little fox Kitsune.

"Hey Shippo." said Inote as he held his side and winced in pain.

"Inote!" Shippo said worriedly. "Are you ok?"

The pain subsided and he smirked. "Too much sake won't do you much good Shippo. Always remember that."

_Firefly, come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day,  
I'll be looking out for you.  
Tell me that you're lonely too.  
Firefly, come lead me on,  
Follow you into the sun.  
That's the way it oughta be  
Firefly, come back to me._

"What does sake have to do with it?" Shippo asked.

"How are the pups?" Inote said looking at Izumi and her wagging tail.

"Romaro is sleeping." Shippo replied.

"_And he kept the bird we caught!"_ said a whiny young girl's voice.

Inote looked around and drew one of his swords. "Who was that!?" He yelled.

Shippo began to giggle. "Umm Inote?"

"What Shippo?"

"That was Izumi."

"What!?" Inote shrieked as he looked at the puppy.

* * *

"Drunken wench." Inuyasha said when he and Kagome returned and found Yue in an unconscious state.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Inote kinda... blew her off." Sango said.

"Aye." Kaede said as she added her two yen in. "The child seemed fine but she kept drinking away."

"She's drinken way to much." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

No sooner than he uttered those words, Yue shot up. "What'd I miss?" She asked normally.

Everyone except Inuyasha had jumped back out of surprise. "About time!" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Yue asked angrily, still somewhat drunk.

"You drank way too much!" Kagome and Sango yelled. Inuyasha began to growl.

Yue growled right back, and soon the only noise was the two growling away. "Fine!" Yue said after what seemed like an eternity. "I need to be alone!" she stormed off and ran to the nearest tree.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked.

"She has a drinking problem." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Yue sat in the tree thinking about the past day. The future, Koga, Inote, they were all bugging her, and soon she found herself crying uncontrollably.

_(Fly firefly through the sky)  
Come and play with my desire  
(Don't be long don't ask why)  
I can't wait another night!  
(Fly firefly through the sky)  
wait another night.  
(Don't be long don't ask why)  
Wait another night._

_Firefly- aye aye._

_Firefly, come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day,  
I'll be looking out for you.  
Tell me that you're lonely too.  
Firefly, come lead me on,  
Follow you into the sun.  
That's the way it oughta be  
Firefly, come back to me._

* * *

Well that's all. I felt like sinc i hadent updated in 4ever, i should make a really long one. 2,011 words people. 2,011 WORDS. I better get some _**REVIEWS.**_


	10. just a ?

Just a little something before i write the next chapter.

K, in my last chapter, i made it a song fic. i added the song "Firefly" by A-teens. (ima saying that cause i forgot to say it last chappie... :D) now, i wanna know if i should do that more, or drop the whole song thing. if i continue the songs, i will take requests and fit them into the story..... somehow....... but im trying!!!!!!!!!

in other words, Read and Respond please!!!!!


	11. Latranu

I learned that 3 people had added me on there favorite stories list. Thank you!

* * *

Inote woke up in the cave he found on the outskirts of Kaede's village. He looked around and Saw Kilala snuggled up with Romaro and Izumi. _Izumi..._He thought. He then remembered how Izumi was given the gift of telepathy._ I don't know why I hadn't smelt it before! _They were half demon wolves! _Thats gonna be a hard one to explain to Yue.... Yue? Oh Damn! _He looked again and asked aloud, "Hey, where's Shippo?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yue had woke just woke up from her tree branch. She looked around. _What happened last night?_

"Yo!" Inuyasha yelled from the tree's bottom. Yue looked down. "Inuyasha? and Kagome?" She asked.

"Get down here now!" He yelled.

She jumped down and asked "What?"

"Come on, we're finding that stupid wolf demon." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her while she tried to wriggle free.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She screamed.

"Stop yer whining and face it!" He said, sill dragging her as they headed east, "You're a wreck without him and its getting on my nerves!"

She growled and asked, "Who are you, my father? Now let me go!"

"Shuddup!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Forgive Inuyasha, but you two really need to talk things out."

Yue, who was still struggling to be free of Inuyasha's grip, said, "Well I heard him!" She stopped stuggling for a second and then said quietly, "He said he doesn't need me..."

Kagome said" Well the way I heard it, It was the other way around."

Yue scowled and her bangs covered her face. "Yeah... well whatever."

at that point, Shippo jumped down from a tree and landed on his chest. "Owch!" He yelped. he sat up, scratched his head, and whispered to himself," That hurt..." He then looked up to see Inuyasha, Yue, and Kagome Staring down at Him. "AHHHH!" He yelled,"DEMONS!!!!" He didn't realize that it was Inuyasha, Yue and Kagome, and ran deeper into the woods.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled. "Wait!"

The trio began to proceed after the fleeing Kitsune.

* * *

"Kohaku," Naraku said.

"Yes, Master Naraku? " A hypnotized Kohaku Asked.

"Do you know where Kagura is?"  
"No, Master Naraku. "  
"Find her and bring her to me"  
"Yes, Master Naraku." Kohaku got up and walked around. He came across Kagura sitting in a tree in the Garden staring at the stars. "Kagura," He said in a monotone voice, "Master Naraku wishes to speak with you."

Kagura sighed and stepped down. She made her way past Kohaku and to Naraku. She bowed down and asked , "Yes? What do you want me to do now?"

Naraku smirked. "Send _Latranu (1)_ out.''

"Latranu?" She asked confused. She then felt a presence behind her. She turned around and-- "guhh..." A sharp pain ran through her forehead. A voice then said, "Kagura.... You wish for freedom....... for release........ a demon....... Sessho-"(2)

Kagura pulled away before Latranu could reveal anymore. He had the appearance of a man of 20. "Thats strange...." Latranu said. "You had the will to pull away... even after i took control of your body...." he smirked and looked at Naraku, who had a slight frown on his face. "what do i do, Master Naraku?"

"You are to go afer Inuyasha and his allies, including... " He looked around. "Kanna!"

The white little void appeared from the darkness. "Yes, Naraku?"

"Show him to Latranu." A vision of Inote petting Kilala appeared on her mirror. "I need you to get him."

Latranu folded his arms and replied, " No problem." He then Moved rapidly in a dash of motion.

* * *

Inote Had Kilala on his lap and watched as Romaro and Izumi ran through the part of the forest that Inote had marked with his claws.

"So I'd say that Romaro Had more strength and Izumi has more speed. Are they at the lake?" He asked her.

Kilala mewed in response. "That's nice." He replied. Kilala jumped off his lap and mewed again.(3) "Ok, just make sure that while your there, tell them to head on back!"

Then the smell of human blood flooded his nose. He poked his head around in different directions until he pinpointed the location of the scent. He ran until he came across a village of slaughtered people.

"What the hell?" He then heard the sound of a child crying and ran to a little boy with purple eyes and jet black hair. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Don't eat me!" The boy screamed. He put his arms in front of him as if he were blocking an attack.

Inote sigh and picked up the boy "I. am. not. going. to. hurt. you." he said sternly.

The boy sniffed and said meekly, "Ok."

Inote brushed the dirt off the kid and asked, "What's your name?"

The small child answered with a gleam in his eye, "Latranu."

* * *

(1) Its pronounced Luh-Traw-nuu. (Traw as in like a horse trough like the kind they drank out of.)

(2)I am a Very big Sesshomaru/Kagura fan. I think Rin should be with Kohaku, but thats just my opinion...

(3) When she mewed, she said that she was going to the river to get a drink....  
i know. i don't expect you people to understand cat speak...

and 2 more things!

one, My new Sonic the Hedgehog story is up! So it'd make me feel good for some feedback on my work....

and

two, sorry i had so long and this chappie is so short, but i just started high school and.... well... its rough. So i'll try to get a decent sized chapter in every now and then.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. The Lake

**_Yo! sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the no update-y in a long time, but my grades, Whoo! First 6 weeks of my Freshman year have taken their toll. 63 in science, 72 in math,(all the rest are A's though... high ones too! weird....) well, life ain't perfect. But on da bright side, 2 new stories, I saved up money 4 a labtop, and, I LOVE PUZZLESHIPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... my bad............ I'm fan-girling again....^_v^**

**_And Yo back to H3ll-on 3arth! Haven't heard from you in a while. But now that I have, Thanks for the awwesome (yes, with 2 w's.) review._**

**_And now for my totally random Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abriddged series referance!_**

**_Yugi: Pharaoh, I've just realized you don't have a reflection. Is there something your not telling me?_**

**_Yami: Yugi, i'm a 5,000 year old spirit living inside the millenium puzzle. Of course I don't have a reflection._**

**_Yugi: Stop lying! Your a Vampire, aren't you!?_**

**_Yami: Yugi, it's the middle of the day!_**

**_Yugi:That proves NOTHING. You'd probably sparkle if you had a body._**

**_Yami: God, I never should have let you read Twilight.(1)_**

* * *

And now back to the story,

As Inote walked, He could help but notice a growing ache in the back of his head. _Probably ran too fast earlier._ He looked around and saw a lakeside clearing with a tree a good 5 feet away from the edge. As he trudged downhill, The boy he was carrying then pulled at his ponytail and loosened it. With a final yank, he pulled it out completely. "Hey,kid! Could'ya stop?" Latranu giggled and cried happily, "Water!!!" He jumped down and ran to the tree. He sat at the base and fell asleep instantly.(2)

Inote raised a brow at the now sleeping child and quickly and quietly ran to get his hairband back from him. He hated when his hair was down, and always had it up as much as possible. As he began To put his hair up, he realized his headband was gone.(3)_Dammit! _He sighed and fell asleep at The base of the tree too, his headache getting worse and worse.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yue had finally caught up with Shippo. "Damn runt," Inuyasha said between breaths, "you sure are fast when your running for your life."

"Sorry..." Shippo said. "I didn't know it was you."

"What kind of demon are you?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. " You're supposed to smell before you judge!!" _Wham!_ He hit Shippo on the head with his fist.

"Whaaa! Kagome, he hit me!"  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"  
"Guhhhh!"

Yue stared at the three of them. "I'm never gonna get how that works..." She admitted. She, Kagome, and Shippo all began to laugh. Her ears twitched as Inuyasha stood up.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his nose twitched. "Yue," He said in a half-worried/half-calm voice.

"What?" She asked, looking up at the taller Dog Hanyou.

"Do you smell that?"  
"Huh?" she asked. she took a deep breath in and gagged. "The smell..." she said as she put her sleeve up to her nose. "It's sickening."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Human blood," Inuyasha said with a grimace. "And a lot of it too."

Yue nodded. "Smells like a whole village became a slaughterhouse." She added.

Kagome gasped. "I sense a sacred jewel shard," She said as she pointed to her right, "over there... it's very faint though."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as Kagome got on his back, "Lets go!"

"Right!" Yue said as she put her arm down from her nose. _I'll just breathe through my mouth as best I can._ Shippo jumped in her arms and off they went. As they reached the village, Yue gasped. "Its like a massacre..." She whispered. Shippo whimpered as he turned and looked away.

"Damn." Inuyasha said as he gawked at the sight.

"There's blood everywhere." Kagome said. And she was right. Bodies were slewn left and right, people were decapitated, other bodies had chunks taken out of them.

"It's sickening." Yue repeated once more as she walked around, over-seeing the once-living village. A brown something caught her eye as she walked. She reached over to it and picked it up. A wave of shock and fear stroke through her. _This......_

"Yue!" Inuyasha yelled. "Whatcha find!?" Yue just stared at the object in her hand. Inuyasha took it from her and looked at it. "Its a headband, so what?"

"It's Inote's." She said quietly. Kagome let out a small gasp. Yue took back the headband. "It's stained with blood." She murmured.

Kagome reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Yue." She said. She was surprised when Yue looked up with a grin on her face.

"I'm positive he's fine." She said smirking. She wrapped the band around her arm and said, "I'm just as sure that he kicked whatever demon that did this's ass!" She knew that was a lie. If the blood was on his headband, does that mean he was bleeding from his head? Or worse, what if he was the one who did this in the first place? No, he wasn't like that. Sure, he could get angry and provoked easily, but still, would he really kill a whole village of humans? No, that can't be, could it? "Come on." She said. "We're going to look for him."

"I don't take orders from a runt!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He would have continued, But Yue flashed him a look that said,' Speak again, and go to hell.' He hid behind Kagome and quivered.

"Lets go." Yue insisted once more. Inuyasha sighed and put Kagome on his back. Yue sniffed Inote's Headband. Her eyes darted back and forth. "This way." she said as she turned right. She noticed a small trail of blood heading in the direction of his scent. _It must be a coincidence..._ Yue unsuccessfully tried to convince herself. As they came to a small Clearing with a lake, Yue saw a figure clumped in a ball by a tree. "Inote!" She yelled. They leaped over to him and Yue got on one Knee. "Inote," Yue said as she put a hand on his shoulder, only to pull it away quickly. "Blood.' She said as she showed her hand to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. The tips of her fingers were stained with the red substance. Yue's eyes got wide. She lifted his back off of the tree to reveal the back of his neck all bloodied up. "Inote, wake up." She said worried. "Inote? Inote!"

Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's Shoulder sleeve.

Inote's nose twitched and a smile formed on his face."Yue.." he murmured sleepily. He wrapped his arms around her neck and snored lightly.

"Wha-?" Yue stammered as her face turned crimson. She scooted away and Inote's arms fell from her neck. He frowned and moved his arms around like a child looking for it's lost teddy bear. He slowly opened his eyes and focused them on Yue. "Hey..." He said as he sat up. He put a hand behind his head and asked, "What goes on?" He then looked at her face and asked, "Why's your face all red?"

She grabbed his ear and dunked his head in the water. "Clean your face." She said grimly and sternly. "The blood on you is disgusting."

He pulled his head out of the water and yelled, "The hell?! What was that for?" Yue stared at him with the same 'speak again and you go to hell' look she gave Inuyasha. He whimpered and washed his face roughly. He picked his head up and asked, "Blood?"

"Yeah kid," Inuyasha said. " You had blood on your neck and she was freakin' out."

_She was worried? _"Blood?" Inote asked once more as he raced through why he would have blood on his neck. "oh! The kid!" Inote said as he Looked around for the child.

"Kid?" Kagome asked.

Inote was about to answer when a shriek that pierced the skies, shook the trees, and forced the birds off their branches interrupted him.

Inuyasha put his hand on the handle of Tetsuiaga and growled. "Let's go!" He yelled.

* * *

and thats it.... sorry... ) The chappie will be at least 2,500 words long! This i swear!

(1) Thats not mine. but im kinda grounded. my mom thinks im asleep as i type this. How bout this? I get 5 reviews, and y'all get a super special awesome chapter. That belongs to Little Kuriboh, (Now CardgamesFTW) on youtube. Yu-Gi-Oh abridged is his not mine I just think its funny. i'm helping advertise for it because you tube wrongly banned his videos, so people are rebelling by re-posting them up. there's like 30 different ppl with the same videos!

(2) Yes. He screams water then runs happily to the tree. I didn't mistype that.

(3) There is a difference between Hairband and headband. Hairband: Ponytail holder. Head band: Google a piccy of Koga the wolf demon and you'll see he has a brown headband. I was asked about that...and I just wanted to get that straight.........

**_REMEMBER!_**

**_I get 5 reviews, and y'all get a super special awesome chapter. The chappie will be at least 2,500 words long! This i swear!_**


	13. Akaya

Sorry for the no updatey in..... 3 months? But now that I have the hang of school, i will try to update more frequently. I also found out I have a knack for writing Lemons and Yaoi!!!!!! My Yaoi, Finding Comfort in Your Arms, has 8 reviews so far, and countless ppl favorited it. A few said I should continue writing stuff like that, but I decided I wanna finish my current stories first! But i might if I get writer's block for all my stories again. ^v^

So here we go! Chapter I-lost-count of Mystery of the Female.... blah!! Sorry that its short!!!

I didn't get 5 reviews, so NO BIG CHAPPIE.

* * *

"Sango," Miroku said. "Do you feel that?"

Sango looked towards the door of Kaede's hut. She simply nodded her head.

"Aye, child." Kaede answered Miroku's question as well. "Tis a couple of demonic auras headed this way."

Kilala, who ended up finding her way to Kaede's village after she couldn't find Romaro and Izumi, rolled on her back, exposing her tummy for Sango to rub. Sango smiled at Kilala and rubbed her tummy.

Sango then stood up and Miroku grabbed his staff. They were about to head out when Kaede said, "Wait." Both looked back and Kaede then said, "Take me with you."

Sango answered with a nod, but Miroku looked unsure. "Lady Kaede, are you sure?"

"Aye, child." Kaede said as she grabbed her Bow and Arrows. "Tis a deep feeling of uneasiness that lies in my gut. I feel the need to venture out with ye."

Miroku sighed and reluctantly agreed. He brought around Kaede's horse and he and Sango helped her up. "There is another village in between us and the direction of the demonic aura's emanation." Kaede said.

"Right." Sango and Miroku acknowledged.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were running towards the origin of the shriek they heard.

Inote looked back at Yue, who was talking to Kagome as She rode on Inuyasha's back, and sighed. _I gotta get her away from them. She's becoming too attached. We don't want a repeat of the Akaya incident. _

_**Flashback**_

_"Noo!!!" Yue, 10, ran to Inote, 12, with tear filled eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Inote had been fighting off hoards of demons that had come and began to attack them for no reason, while Yue stayed back at Akaya's hut, with Akaya, the human woman Inote had observed for sometime before asking her to watch Yue for the past year. Like most normal humans, Akaya was shocked when a 10-yr-old wolf demon asked her to watch a 8-yr-old half demon, but unlike most humans, Akaya gracefully accepted Yue without such as a single question. And that's how it would be. Inote would occasionally drop off Yue at Akaya's hut while he went to pursue Naraku, and Akaya treated Yue like she was her own daughter. Eventually, Yue opened up to Akaya and explained what it was they were doing. Akaya felt remorse for the children and she let them know that in case of anything, this was a place to come back to. A shelter for them if things ever got rough. They were there then for the winter, when it was too cold for Inote to go any further north. But demons had begun to attack, and he felt obliged to protect Akaya._

_"What's wr-" Then He smelt it. Naraku's scent and the blood._

_Akaya's blood._

_Inote's eyes widened. No... He had thought. He then realized there were a few thin lines of blood on his arm, dripping ever so slowly down and onto the snow below. Yue moved off him so that he could wipe it off, and in doing so, he saw 4 separate slits on his arm, although they slowly faded away mere seconds later._

_"Yue." He demanded. "Show me your arm."_

_She was taken aback. "W-Why?"_

_"Yue." He had growled._

_Not wanting to make him angry, she reluctantly lifted up her sleeve and revealed 4 bloodied, deep slits, undoubtedly made by tons of demons. "Damn it all!" Inote growled and continued with, "Where's Akaya?"_

_Yue's eyes were brimmed with tears. She buried her face in his shoulder again and cried, "She's hurt, Inote. Real Bad." _

_"What happened?" Inote asked._

_"I- I tried to protect her, but a demon came up from behind me and was going to strike me from behind...." She sniffled and continued, "But Akaya drove a sword into it's belly, and in return, as a final attempt to kill, the demon gashed her stomach open."_

_Smoke made it's way into their line of scent, as well as Naraku's incoming scent._

_Yue Gulped and pulled back from Inote once more. "S-she fell, and as quick as I could, killed the rest of the demons..." She showed him her bloodied claws as proof. "I ran to her side, but her breathing became shallow and quickened. She then pulled herself up and pulled the sword from the demon's belly. She motioned for me to get the sword's sheath, and gave me the sword."_

_Inote looked and said, "Where is it?"_

_"I... I buried it.... I..... I knew you wouldn't want me with it."  
"Where's Akaya?"  
"She told me to find you."  
"Well, come on!" He picked her up and Held her in his arms, and Made his way to the hut. Flames erupted from it and Naraku, in his white cloak and Baboon mask Stared at them from the top of the Hut._

_"What to do, Inote?" He said. "Save that mortal, or protect the girl?"_

_Inote growled and Whispered in Yue's ear. Yue nodded and Ran into the house. Naraku tried to attack Yue, but Inote used his twin katanas to block it. As Naraku and Inote went at it, Yue ran in and found Akaya, who was barely breathing. She wrapped her Robe of the Fire Rat around her as she said, "Don't worry, Kaya-kun." _

_Akaya smirked when she heard Yue say her old nickname. Somehow, It was Always Yue's way of letting Akaya know everything would be ok. Yue jumped out of the house and Yelled to Inote, "I got her!"_

_Bad move._

_Naraku made his way to Yue, and Inote wasn't fast enough to reach her. Yue turned her back to shield Akaya, and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nothing. She looked around her and saw a barrier? Yeah, it was a barrier, which Naraku was lashing at. Inote couldn't move, the Saimyosho had their stingers out and were pointed at him. If he even dared to move, they'd skewer him. _

_The sword Akaya gave to Yue had flown from its spot under the snow and... protected her? "Wha-?" She asked in bewilderment._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yo!!" Inuyasha called from behind, interrupting Inote from his memory.

"Wait up!" He heard Yue call.

Inote looked back, he had gotten a bit ahead, and the village was in sight. Blood reeked everywhere, and there, in front of him, was the demon responsible.

Inote looked at it in amazement. "INUYASHA!?!?!!"

In front of him was Inuyasha, claws bloodied, fangs bared, a small child quivering in fear in his hand.

_That can't be! Inuyasha was right behind me!!!_

_

* * *

_

Sorry that its short, and a cliff-hanger at that, but I hadn't updated this story in a while, and I felt bad.

**_At least 2 reviews Get You the next Chapter of Mystery of The Female Hanyou and The Wolf Demon!!!!!!!!_**


	14. An Author's note My apologies!

To everyone who reads this, I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated. I've been in major trouble with my grades, and thus, my laptop was taken from me by my mother for a span of 3 months. For those who write stories, you know Documents only have a life capacity of 60 days. Therefore, I'm going t have to retype all the chapters I had done. I'm soory for making you wait for so long, and I hope you can bear with me. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or reviewed my stories during my absence! I love you all!

~ Skye-Yue


End file.
